Optical systems and tools may include optical lenses to image and track target objects. Such optical systems may be included in spacecraft, aircraft, ground vehicles, and maritime vessels. The optical systems may include zoom lenses which may be focused at various different focus lengths. Such zoom lenses may have associated bore sight errors that may vary from focal length to focal length. A bore sight error is an error or difference between an actual position of an object in physical space as compared to the position of an object when viewed through the lens. Such bore sight errors may result from a variety of different sources, such as changes in temperature, changes in humidity, as well as manufacturing defects and imperfections. Accordingly, changes in parameters associated with optical lenses, such as changes in focal length, may generate bore sight errors that result in inaccurate representations of a target object's actual position.